<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tumblr Drabbles by Crazymuggleinthestruggle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774919">Tumblr Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymuggleinthestruggle/pseuds/Crazymuggleinthestruggle'>Crazymuggleinthestruggle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymuggleinthestruggle/pseuds/Crazymuggleinthestruggle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I bring for your consideration the drabbles posted on my tumblr <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/arthureames-dumbassery">(arthureames-dumbassery)</a>!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You're a revelation (won't you liberate me now)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A story of how both, Steve and Tony didn't have the courage to take a leap of faith</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, i guess, I'm not that invincible, huh? I know it's too late now, but, I think you should know this, Steve. You made me so happy. Even when I was just done. Even when I couldn't spot the light at the end of the tunnel, when I couldn't find the silver lining in the cloud, when I felt less like an Inventor and more like a Destroyer. A Midas, who had claimed his own stake on the world without realising just how much destruction he caused. You know what kept me going? <em>You</em>, Steve. You made me happier than I ever thought was possible. You are a hopeless optimist and a brilliant leader. You put in just a little bit of extra work to keep the Avengers going and keep them smiling. To keep this hodge-podge of dangerous people happy and sane, to make them comfortable in their own bodies and confident in their skins. I love you so much, Steve. I don't think there are words that could paint an accurate picture. Yes, we had a rocky start. But, you became my best friend and I eventually found myself falling in love with you. Everyday, a little bit more. And, Stevie I knew we could've never been together. And it hurt, but as long as you were there, with me by your side, it was enough."</p><p><em>Five years.</em> </p><p>Steve's been in love with Tony for five years. And it turns out, Tony's been in love with him for equally as long. But, wasn't it just fitting? Tony, confessing his love to Steve just seconds before his last breath.</p><p>An anomaly, a conundrum, a paradox. Say what he may, the truth of the matter was that Tony was lying in his arms, exactly what Steve had wanted, but at the same time, not at all what he had ever wanted. He wanted everything he knew he would miss. Everything that made a story worth writing, made a poem worth listening, made the reader hope for a happy ending and celebrate when the ending was as desired. This, however was real life. A place where nothing went how it was supposed to. A place where people realised exactly what they had been missing out on only when one life ended. What they could have had, but was too late to have, now. Too late to take a leap of faith and hope that when they would open their eyes on the other side of the cliff, everything would be just the way it was supposed to be. </p><p>At that moment Steve despaired over his lack of confidence, berated himself at his cowardice. Pictured in his mind what he had lost. Pictured how he would never again see Tony's brown eyes, shining so bright that stars shied away, Tony gesticulating so wildly that nothing around him mattered, that more often than not, he would smack someone on the face or poke someone in the eye. Tony singing and cursing in Italian, Tony's witty remarks and dry humour, a sleep deprived Tony, Tony just out of bed, snapping at everyone until he got his first cup of coffee, Tony moaning shamelessly into his coffee and ridiculously confessing his love to it, Tony in the armour flying like the sky belonged to him, Tony, Tony, Tony-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You read the entire thing?! THANK YOU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who am I, darling to you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony had always naively believed that Steve would never be the one attacking him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Analyse his fight patterns"</em>
</p><p>Because Steve - the boon of his existence, one of the members of the Holy Trinity who had seen past all of Tony's layers-  wasn't supposed to be fighting him. Steve wasn't supposed to be raining down punches on him. No. He was supposed to be showering him with kisses and love and affection.<br/>
And that is why, Tony, the futurist genius, who had a rejoinder for every thing in life- every comment on his character, every remark on his failures and creations, every quip, every fight pattern- was losing. Simply because, he had been foolish enough to imagine that for once in his life, everything would be sunshine and rainbows. Had been foolish enough to think that when Steve said, "It's good to see you, Tony", he had actually meant it. Had been foolish enough to think that Steve would never betray him and never attack him. Had been foolish enough to think that he would never have to develop a plan of action <em>against</em> Steve Rogers. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Duck, dodge, parry, duck, dodge, parry</em>
</p><p>Tony had never been egoistical enough to think that he would be able to win in a fight against two super soldiers.<br/>
However, he had been egoistical enough to think that one of the super soldiers would always be on his side, had been egoistical enough to think that he would never be afraid to be <em> under</em> the aforementioned super soldier. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He couldn't move, couldn't react, couldn't breathe</em>
</p><p>Steve was sitting on top of him and punching him. When Steve had raised the shield above his head, Tony had been somewhat happy to think that he wouldn't have to live in a world where Steve Rogers wouldn't be by his side. Had been glad to think that he wouldn't have to live with this monumental loss for the rest of his live. But, when did things ever go his way? When was the last time when someone actually asked him what he wanted and then proceeded to actually do that? So, it wasn't his head that Steve hit, but his arc reactor. The energy source of the suit, his metaphorical heart. And wasn't that just fitting? Steve -the only person except Rhodey and Pepper, obviously- who could touch it, would attack his most vulnerable spot? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He's my friend" "So was I"</em>
</p><p>Friends? Was that all that they had been? Friends? If Steve felt that that's all they had been, who was he to argue? So, they continued to fight. So, two "friends" continued to fight for their lives. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tony had always hated his eyes. They were too expressive</em>
</p><p>That was the excuse Tony gave himself to explain why Steve would leave him to freeze to his death without even a backward glance.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
And that was the excuse Tony gave himself to explain why Steve hadn't been by his side to fight Thanos like he had once promised.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You read the entire thing?! THANK YOU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Olive Branch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony understands the concept of olive branch<br/>or<br/>the time when Tony got sinfully drunk and told Steve all about his <s>embarrassing schoolboy</s> crush.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't like this one very much, tbh. My friend, though, would have killed me if I hadn't posted it and as much as death is a beautiful escape from the prison that is life, I don't wanna be killed by my friends.<br/>(It is so uncool)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The olive branch : a symbol of peace or victory</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Six months since the Chitauri attack. Six months since the Tony had realised his childhood crush on Cap hadn't gone anywhere. However, surely, he, playboy extraordinare could keep his crush in check. It hadn't been long before he had realised that theory was always much more simple. In science and in real life.</p><p>Ever since he had been a child, he had been taught real men hide their emotions, they don't let anyone see their feelings. (Well, he had also learned that Howard was a bastard whose teachings were not to be followed) But, Steve wasn't like that, was he? No, in the six months they had spent together, Tony had realised that Steve didn't hide his emotions. Not when he was happy and not when he was sad. Maybe, that's what made it harder to ignore him. Because, Steve was everything that Tony wished he could be.</p><p>After their fight on the helicarrier and their fight with the Chitauri, it hadn't taken a genius to understand that Tony and Steve were pretty well matched. They could read each others body language and act in perfect tandem. So, on their way to the shwarma joint, Tony had apologised to Steve and Steve had apologised back (which was just as well, because it helped Tony's ego) Tony had seen the apology as their olive branch. Within a week of living together in the Avengers' tower, Steve and Tony had become the type of friends who spent almost all their time in each others' company. Not soon after, Natasha had realised about Tony's crush and had started teasing him. The rest of the team had been pretty quick to catch on after that and help Natasha in her mission to kill Tony of mortification. Not that Tony didn't give them anything to tease about, seeing how he made a fool out of himself almost everytime he was in Steve's company. Now, it was December and everybody except for Steve knew about Tony's embarrassing crush.</p><p>Fast forward to this morning.</p><p>It had started out perfectly normal, except for Tony's pounding headache, which could be chalked up to the nightmare that was last night's Christmas party. But, as soon as he had dragged himself downstairs, he realised, maybe not <em>everything </em> was normal. Natasha was looking like a corpse, which was weird, because she was probably the best drunk Tony had ever seen, Clint was eating, Fruit Loops and orange juice -well, at least something was normal- Thor was munching on a SINGLE PopTart (how blasphemous) instead of his usual 10 or 20, Bruce was no where to be found and Steve, oh my god, Steve was walking towards him with a very determined expression on his face. He came to a stop about a feet from him and said -no demanded- "You like me?"</p><p>And because, Tony was a a genius, he very eloquently replied "Ndbsjd"</p><p>Steve stared at him, bewildered, for a second before taking pity on him and pouring out a cup of coffee for which Tony was very grateful. Glad that he now had an excuse to not look at Steve straight in the eye, Tony hid his face in the cup. However, even he knew that he couldn't ignore Steve forever. Lucky for him, Steve started to talk right then, "Tony, before you chalk up last night's drunken confessions to one drinks too many, I just want to you to know that I have liked you ever since we first fought together in New York together."</p><p>And <em>that</em> was when Tony realised the true value of an olive branch</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You read the entire thing?! THANK YOU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>It had been 20 days since Thanos had died.<br/>20 days since Tony had died.<br/>Wasn't it just like Tony to be dramatic even in death?</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been 20 days since Thanos had died.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
20 days since Tony had died.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
"I am Iron Man"<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Wasn't it just like Tony to be dramatic even in death?<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Everyone knew Steve loved - loves? - Tony.<br/>
Everyone knew Tony loved Steve.<br/>
After all, their wedding eight years ago had been a huge public affair.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
<em>Was</em> it correct to say that they had been married for five years? They hadn't talked for six years after the Sokovia Accords, after all. Two years after their wedding.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Three years since Steve had said "He's my friend."<br/>
Three years since Tony's hurt and betrayed expression had replied with "So was I."<br/>
Three years, since Steve had left him in the cold with a broken suit and an irreparably broken heart.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
</p><p>When Tony had come to make peace with Steve, only he had seen him. Only Steve had seen the rigid posture, the careful mask that he slid on when he had to hide his actual feelings. A trait that he had picked up from his years in the limelight.</p><p>Only Steve had heard the painfully polite words that were only spoken to maintain a semblance of peace between them, the bravado with which they had been delivered. The bravado that veiled Tony's discomfort and pain.</p><p><br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Of course, Natasha had realised this on the very first day of their time-heist planning. But then, not only was she a master spy but also one of Tony's closest friends who could see through all his masks and acts.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Steve had loved Tony and he continued to love him. Maybe, it was the same love in which he eventually hoped to drown in, if only to make up with Tony and be with him for once and for all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You read the entire thing?! THANK YOU</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>